1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus for displaying and printing character information which is input and, more particularly, to a document processing apparatus which can hyphenate input character information and then display and print.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in document processing apparatuses, e.g., electronic typewriters and the like, can perform multi-functions so that an input document can be stored, variably edited, and printed, and the document can be printed with a high quality by a daisy wheel or the like.
In such apparatus, in general, an operator performs the document editing process while looking at document information which is displayed on a display device. However, in recent years, the display device to display input document information has been enlarged more and more. An apparatus which can display an input document in a format approximately the print style has also been developed.
However, when an input document is a document based on a foreign language which is constituted by, for example, 26 alphabetic characters, it is necessary to perform a word wrap which is peculiar to the language. Namely, when a word consisting of a series of input characters is input so as to exceed the set right margin, the word exceeding the right margin is automatically moved to the head of the next line.
However, when a sentence including words each consisting of a number of characters is input, the words are frequently wrapped, so that the print style of the words near the right margin becomes very uneven and the print image of the document is poor.
To prevent such a drawback, there has been developed an apparatus in which information relating to the ends of input document, namely, hyphen insertion information, is previously stored, and when the printing of the input document information is executed by designating the printing mode, an automatic hyphenating process to print by inserting a hyphen can be executed.
However, the input document is displayed without hyphens. Therefore, the operator who has input the document obtains a printed document different from the displayed document. Thus, there is a problem that the print style which the operator does not want to obtain is derived by the typewriter and the desires of the operator who has input the document cannot be satisfied with high fidelity, so that operability of the device is poor.
As conventional processing styles to display the end of a sentence, styles as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B are known.
FIGS. 8A and 8B are diagrams for explaining conventional document input display states. In the diagrams, L denotes a left margin and R indicates a right margin.
FIG. 8A shows a screen of the document input state according to a left margin forced hyphen display system. When each character of a word which is input exceeds the right margin R, the keyboard input is locked to instruct the operator to perform the hyphenation. After insertion of a hyphen, the keyboard is unlocked. A hyphen is mechanically inserted without considering the end of word or the like which exceeds the right margin R, so that the sentence is very hard to read.
FIG. 8B shows a screen of the document input state according to a word wrapping system. When even one character of an input word exceeds the right margin R, the word which exceeds the right margin R is automatically moved to the beginning of the next line. If the number of characters of a word increases, for example, when the number of characters of one word is large as in the case of German, the word is certainly wrapped near the right margin R, i.e., it is moved to the head of the next line, so that the display and print styles become uneven.